Never gonna burn
by SPUFFY FOR3V3R
Summary: This is only a crossover, because I wanted to have Conner, Angel's son, in the story. This is one of my ideas for what should have happened after the last episode. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1 (Spike)

**AN: This story gives you a choice of who's point of view (P.O.V) you wanna read. The chapters will be labeled like chapter 1 (Spike) or chapter 1 (Buffy). You get** **my point? Just in case you don't the person's name in parentheses is who's P.O.V it's from.**

* * *

She tells me,

"I love you." But I just say,

"No, you don't. . . But thanks for saying it." I feel another tremor run through the ground and tell her,

"Now, go, Pet. I'm gonna see how it all ends." I try, for her sake to stay strong. The last thing I expected was for her to grab the collar of my duster and drag me out. She dragged me to the door and then we both realized, it's daylight. I'll never make it. She says,

"Spike, I'm gonna go get that vehicle, so you don't burn. If the building starts coming the rest of the way down, run for cover." I tell her,

"Ok, Luv." She sprints to a convertible, yellow, 65 fastback, mustang. I'm just standing there wondering,

"How did that get there?" Then Buffy pulls up to me and I hurry and jump in, surprised to see that the windows were already blacked out. She must have been able to tell cause she said,

"I had Giles leave it here, he got the money from the council and bought this. I told him, leave it, cause if I make it I want it. I also told him to black out the windows. I said, Spike will be with me, so block out the windows. I don't want the one I love to burn. Of course this surprised him, but he did it anyways." It surprised me too. She told her father figure, that hates me, she was in love with me? And before she told me? She must have meant it. All I could say was, "Oh." She giggled at that and said,

"Yeah, it's true. I also told Angel you were in my heart. He wasn't to happy about that, but that night I found out, I don't just have you in my heart, I love you." I told her,

"I love you, too, Buffy." She must have been really happy, because she slid over to my seat, into my lap, and kissed me long and hard. It was the first kiss like this. It was actually passionate and full of love. We felt another tremor run through the ground and we both straightened up. She told me,

"You should drive, I can't drive very well." I nodded and slid over to the driver seat. I got us out of Sunnyhell right as the bus was stopping and everything was falling. She gets out and quickly closes the door, so I don't get burned. I watch as she runs to Dawn. Dawn and her both walk back to where I'm still sitting in the car. Dawn gets in the back seat and Buffy gets in the front. Dawn crawls through the middle and gives me a big hug. She pulled Buffy into the hug and for just a moment, we were just four normal people. Then Xander opened the door, not knowing I was in there. We all freaked out, but then I realized something. I wasn't burning. I cautiously put my hand outside. It didn't burn. I stepped outside. Nothing happened. That's when I realized something else. I could bring my demon to the front, but my heart was beating. I ran to Buffy then said,

"Buffy, put your hand over my heart." She must really trust me cause she did.

"Spike?" was all she said

"Yeah, Luv. Still me, but I don't know how this is happening." I answered her unfinished question.

"Wow. This is. . . amazing." she said it like she was still thinking how to word it.

"What is amazing?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah, Buff. We wanna know." said Xander. Then everyone else walked over to see what all the commotion was about. I looked over at Buffy and said,

"Go ahead and tell them."

"Spike's alive! He still has his demon and enhanced hearing and strength, but his heart is beating." She said, and I smiled at her enthusiasm about me being a normal guy, with vampire powers. Everyone had to cover their ears, because of the squeal everyone heard come from Dawn. She must have been really happy. Dawn, Buffy, and I got back in the mustang, while everyone else got back on the bus. We drove to L.A. Then we stopped at a hotel Angel had, that he said we could all stay in. Buffy picked us a room where nobody else was around. The hotel became very quiet. We figured everyone was asleep, except us. Buffy turned over and asked,

"Now that your heart is beating, do you think just maybe, you'd be able to have kids?" I answered with a honest,

"I dunno, Luv. Maybe." She asked,

"Do you wanna find out?" And I couldn't say no.

"Of course, Luv."


	2. Chapter 1 (Buffy)

**AN: This story gives you a choice of who's point of view (P.O.V) you wanna read. The chapters will be labeled like chapter 1 (Spike) or chapter 1 (Buffy). You get** **my point? Just in case you don't the person's name in parentheses is who's P.O.V it's from.**

* * *

I tell him,

"I love you." But he just says,

"No, you don't. . . But thanks for saying it." I feel another tremor run through the ground and he tells me,

"Now, go, Pet. I'm gonna see how it all ends." he tries, for my sake to stay strong, but I see through it. I don't say anything. The only thing going through my head is I can't loose someone else I love. Not after Mom. Not after almost losing Dawn. Not to mention, when he went to get his soul and I didn't know where he was I couldn't stand it. I grab the collar of his duster and dragged him out of there. I dragged him to the door and then we both realized, it's daylight. he'll never make it. I says,

"Spike, I'm gonna go get that vehicle, so you don't burn. If the building starts coming the rest of the way down, run for cover." he tells me,

"Ok, Luv." I sprint to a my convertible, yellow, 65 fastback, mustang.

Then I pull up to him and he hurries and jumps in. I said,

"I had Giles leave it here, he got the money from the council and bought this. I told him, leave it, cause if I make it I want it. I also told him to black out the windows. I said, Spike will be with me, so block out the windows. I don't want the one I love to burn. Of course this surprised him, but he did it anyways." All he could say was, "Oh."I giggled at that and said,

"Yeah, it's true. I also told Angel you were in my heart. He wasn't to happy about that, but that night I found out, I don't just have you in my heart, I love you." he told me,

"I love you, too, Buffy." I was so happy, I slid over to his seat, into his lap, and kissed him long and hard. It was the first kiss like this. It was actually passionate and full of love. We felt another tremor run through the ground and we both straightened up. I told him,

"You should drive, I can't drive very well." he nodded and slid over to the driver seat. he got us out of Sunnyhell right as the bus was stopping and everything was falling. I got out and quickly closed the door, so he didn't get burned.I ran to Dawn. Dawn and I both walk back to where he's still sitting in the car. Dawn gets in the back seat and I get in the front. Dawn crawls through the middle and gives him a big hug. She pulls me into the hug and for just a moment, we were just three normal people. Then Xander opened the door, not knowing Spike was in there. We all freaked out, but then he realized something. he wasn't burning. he cautiously put his hand outside. It didn't burn. he stepped outside. Nothing happened. He ran to me then said,

"Buffy, put your hand over my heart." I did.

"Spike?" was all I said

"Yeah, Luv. Still me, but I don't know how this is happening." he answered my unfinished question.

"Wow. This is. . . amazing." I said still thinking how to word it.

"What is amazing?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah, Buff. We wanna know." said Xander. Then everyone else walked over to see what all the commotion was about. Spike looked over at me and said,

"Go ahead and tell them."

"Spike's alive! He still has his demon and enhanced hearing and strength, but his heart is beating." I said, and he smiled at my enthusiasm about him being a normal guy, with vampire powers. Everyone had to cover their ears, because of the squeal everyone heard come from Dawn. She must have been really happy. Dawn, Spike, and I got back in the mustang, while everyone else got back on the bus. We drove to L.A. Then we stopped at a hotel Angel had, that he said we could all stay in. I picked us a room where nobody else was around. The hotel became very quiet. We figured everyone was asleep, except us. I turned over and asked,

"Now that your heart is beating, do you think just maybe, you'd be able to have kids?" He answered with a honest,

"I dunno, Luv. Maybe." I asked,

"Do you wanna find out?" And he couldn't say no.

"Of course, Luv."


	3. Chapter 2 (Spike)

4 weeks later

Buffy woke up sick this morning. It's kinda scaring me, because she never had this problem in the past. I told her I'd be right back, and I was just gonna go get her some soup. That night me and her had decided to do a vampire claiming. It's basically a marriage for vampires. The difference is I can feel her, she can feel me, we can talk to each other without saying a word no matter how far away, and there is no divorces.

_"How you doin'"_ I ask her from the store. Using this power of talking to each other without talking.

_"Fine. Still sick. Can you hurry back?" _I hear her answer.

_"Yeah, Luv." _I reply to her question.

_"Thank you." _She thinks to me.

_"You're welcome, Luv." _reply with another thought.

_"I love you, and I'll see you at the hotel." _she says

_"I love you, too. See you when I get to the hotel." _I tell her. I hear her think,

_"Ok." _I smile and finish getting her some soup from the store. I walk inside the hotel and back up to our room.

"Your back!" She says enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I'm back." I answer. Then I hear something. A heartbeat. Just the tiniest flutter of one. That's when I realize where it's coming from. Buffy's stomach. I'm about to accuse her of cheating when I remember something. I have a heartbeat. It takes four weeks before you can hear a heartbeat. Buffy and I mated four weeks ago. "I think I know what's wrong. Why you're sick."

"Really?" She asks

"You're pregnant. I know it's proly' mine, but just in case have you been with anyone else? Lately?" I tell her the truth and then ask her.

"No. Not since Riley, and that was before I died and came back." She tells the truth and I realize that I would've felt it if she had.

"So, it is mine?" I ask.

"Yeah." She replies.

"I love you." I tell her.

"I love you, too, Spike." She replies.

We decided we'd all go to a club that reminded us of the Bronze for a celebration. By we I mean me, Buffy, Xander, Willow, and the Nibblet. The place has good music at least. We decide none of us will drink or smoke. Apparently, Red's bi not a lesbian. Harris and her are going out now. Nibblet found a guy. His name's Conner, and he asked her out. She said yes. He told us his parents are Angel and Darla. He don't act like them though. He's also human.

"So, Conner, what's Angel say about me?" I ask.

"Well, he says he hates you. He also said that you stole his girl. Oh and he thinks you're annoying." Conner answers.

"I ain't Angel's girl!" Buffy almost yells.

"Buffy, it's okay. We all know you're not his girl." I tell her. I can feel her flash of anger towards Angel. I proly' could've even if we weren't mated.

_"Your my girl and I'm your man er vamp." _I think to her so her friends don't hear me.

_"That's right. I'm your girl and your my man." _She thinks back. We both smile and all her friends look around before Red says,

"They're doing that whole talking to each other without talking. They've been doing this for the past 4 weeks."

"Oh." Harris says.

"Right." Dawn says.

"What?" Conner asks.


	4. Chapter 2 (Buffy)

4 weeks later

I woke up sick this morning. It's kinda scaring me, because I've never had this problem in the past. Spike told me he'd be right back, and he was just gonna go get me some soup. That night me and him had decided to do a vampire claiming. It's basically a marriage for vampires. The difference is I can feel him, he can feel me, we can talk to each other without saying a word no matter how far away, and there is no divorces.

_"How you doin'"_ I hear him ask from the store. Using this power of talking to each other without talking.

_"Fine. Still sick. Can you hurry back?" _I answer.

_"Yeah, Luv." _he replies to my question.

_"Thank you." _I thinks to him.

_"You're welcome, Luv." _he replies with another thought.

_"I love you, and I'll see you at the hotel." _ I say

_"I love you, too. See you when I get to the hotel." _he tells me. I think,

_"Ok." _

"Your back!" I say enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I'm back." he answers. "I think I know what's wrong. Why you're sick."

"Really?" I ask

"You're pregnant. I know it's proly' mine, but just in case have you been with anyone else? Lately?" he says.

"No. Not since Riley, and that was before I died and came back." I tell him the truth.

"So, it is mine?" he asks.

"Yeah." I replies.

"I love you." he tells me.

"I love you, too, Spike." I reply.

We decided we'd all go to a club that reminded us of the Bronze for a celebration. By we I mean me, Spike, Xander, Willow, and the Dawnie. We decide none of us will drink or smoke. Apparently, Willow's bi not a lesbian. Xander and her are going out now. Dawn found a guy. His name's Conner, and he asked her out. She said yes. He told us his parents are Angel and Darla. He don't act like them though. He's also human.

"So, Conner, what's Angel say about me?" Spike asks.

"Well, he says he hates you. He also said that you stole his girl. Oh and he thinks you're annoying." Conner answers.

"I ain't Angel's girl!" I almost yells.

"Buffy, it's okay. We all know you're not his girl." Spike tells me.

_"Your my girl and I'm your man er vamp." _Spike thinks to me so my friends don't hear him.

_"That's right. I'm your girl and your my man." _I think back. We both smile and all my friends look around before Willow says,

"They're doing that whole talking to each other without talking. They've been doing this for the past 4 weeks."

"Oh." Xander says.

"Right." Dawn says.

"What?" Conner asks.


End file.
